Precure 5 dreaming hearts!
Precure 5 Dreaming Hearts is Cure Ray's first sequel to a canon series of Precure, and second series of Precure she has made. It has the themes of butterflies, roses, dreams and your heart's true feelings. Plot It has been 25 years since the events of Yes! Precure 5 gogo, and peace has lasted. That is, until now. A new organization has decide to spread misery all over, and destroy a thing called the fairy book. A fairy from the Palmier kingdom, has been chosen to find 5 legendary warriors who can find the 6 different pieces of this fairy book. Little does he know, the girls he chose are actually the old precure 5's daughters... Characters Cures Minoru Kokoda (実ココダ) Minoru is a cheerful girl who loves to make people smile. She is the first girl to become a precure. Minoru doesn't have a clue that she is actually a princess of another world, she just assumes that she is a normal girl. Minoru is clumsy, and doesn't know much. "Sometimes I wonder why she's our leader"~ Hinata. Minoru's alter ego is Cure Galaxy (Kyua Ginga キュアギャラクシー) , the cure of hope. Hinata Akemi (日向明'') ''Hinata is Minoru's best friend. However, she often doubts Minoru and doesn't really think that Minoru would be the best leader in the world. Hinata plays lots of sports. She likes both jewellry and flowers, but most of all she likes to bake. Mostly pizza's, mind you. Hinata's alter ego is Cure Flame (Kyua-en キュア炎), the cure of passion. Akira Shiroh (昭しろ) Akira is the youngest of the group. She is a persistent actress and never gives up. She is often lonely, despite the fact that her mother is a well known singer. In all honesty, Akira prefers this. She has more time to rehearse. Often she doesn't even hang around the others. On weekends, you can see her delivering mail. She too, has no idea that she's from another world. Her alter ego is Cure Fizzy (Kyua chidjire キュア縮れ) the cure of efference Kiyoko Natsu (.清 夏) Kiyoko is a calm, peaceful girl who always tries to stay away from the loud people, or things that she shouldn't really be taking notice of. She shares both of her parents love for a good book. Books are one of the only things she ever gets angry about, and thats if someone writes a book with no effort or love. She doesn't know that she's a princess from another world. Her alter ego is Cure Leave (Kyuarīfu キュアリーフ) the cure of tranquility Izumi Mami (.泉真美) Izumi is beyond smart. She's learnt, and even discovered, some cures to illnesses. She's the head of the student council and takes her role VERY seriously. At first, she very rarely smiles, but as the season goes on, Izumi starts smiling almost as much as the others. Izumi is extremely rich, and does a bit of sword fighting. Her alter ego is Cure Water (Kyuau~ōtā キュアウォーター) the cure of intelligence Hanae Sakura (花絵桜) Hanae is actually the only cure from the team that actually knows if she is from the palmier kingdom. Her fairy form is called milkshake. She works as (or, in reality, she's training to be) a maid for the two kings, but hasn't been able to as right before she was ready, Palmier kingdom got attacked, and everyone had to flee. Hanae tries to be the most serious, but often fails. Her alter ego is Secret Rose (Shīkurettorõzu シークレットローズ) the cure of the blue rose Fairies Biscuit (Bisuketto ビスケット) Biscuit is the main fairy (along with milkshake) of this season. He's energetic, and likes to play. In a way, he resembles Coco. He acts how Coco acted towards Nozomi, to Minoru. He's clumsy, and sometimes doubts if he was the best person to be sent on the mission of finding the cures. He has a human form. Milkshake (Mirukushēku ミルクシェーク) See Hanae Sakura Painful Soulless (Mujōna 無情な) The leader of painful. Not much about her true mission has been revealed, expect she wants to throw everything into suffering, and she wants the fairy book. Sad (Kanashī 悲しい) The first general, assumed to be the weakest, though this might not necessarily be true... Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime